Cytaty Wickerbottom
right Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Wickerbottom oraz ich tłumaczenie, które postać wymawia, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. 'Wickerbottom' ' Narzędzia' Siekiera- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." - "Podwójna zaostrzona równia pochyła przymocowana do dźwigni" Złota Siekiera- "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna z luksusowych siekier" Łopata- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" - "To jest łopata. Zapewne kiedyś ją widziałeś?" Złota łopata- "I can't wait to dig holes" - "Nie moge się doczekać, aby kopać dziury." Kilof- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." - "Wyspecjalizowana siekiera do kopania skał" Złoty kilof Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" Brzytwa- "A personal hygiene implement." - "Narzędzie do osobistej higieny" Brzytwa (nie może zostać ogolone)- "I would really rather not." - "Doprawdy wolałabym raczej nie" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało)- "It's already smooth, dear." - "To jest teraz gładkie, mój drogi" Brzytwa (Golenie na obudzonym bawole)- "I think he might object to that." - "Myślę, że on może się temu sprzeciwiać" Młot- "A worker's tool." - "Narzędzie robotników." Widły- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." - "Są efektywne w obluzowywaniu ziemi" Oświetlenie Ognisko i obudowane ognisko : Ognisko(podczas budowania) - "A camp fire." - "Ognisko" : Obudowane ognisko (podczas budowania) - "A fire pit." - "Obudowane ognisko" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wielkie) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate. - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalne)- "A perfectly average fire." - "Perfekcyjnie normalny ogień" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (słabe)- "The fire could use some more fuel." - "Ogniowi przydałoby się więcej paliwa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (bez światła) - "The fire is almost self-extinguised." - "Ogień jest w pół-wygaszony" : Ognisko (koniec ognia) - "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" : Obudowane ognisko (koniec ognia) - "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - Inne Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free" - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne" Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" Pochodnia - "An improvised handheld light." - "Improwizowane ręczne oświetlenie" Latarnia - Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "To dla mnie bym włożyła do niego swoje rzeczy" Świński plecak - "A face only necessity could love." - "Tylko twarz potrzebowała miłości" Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - Pułapka - "A simple stick-and-basket trap." - "Prosta patyko-koszykowa pułapka" Pułapka na ptaki - "A simple clap-trap for birds." - "Prosta zatrzaskowa pułapka na ptaki" Siatka - "The tool of entomologists." - "Narzędzie entomologów." Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Hak, lina i patyk!" Śpiwór - "I'm not sleeping on the ground." - "Nie sypiam na ziemi." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I'm not sleeping on the ground." - "Nie sypiam na ziemi." Namiot - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." - "Spanie tutaj powoduje odrętwienie mojej szyi" Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Lecznicza maść - "A natural disinfectant." - "Naturalny środek dezynfekujący" Miodowy okład - "Medicinal dressings." - "Medyczny opatrunek" Parasol - "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." - "Proste urządzenie pozwalające na bycie suchym" Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "It matches the ambient temperature." - "To pasuje do temperatury otoczenia" : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It matches the ambient temperature." - "Pasuje do temperatury otoczenia." : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) -"It is retaining thermal energy." - "Zachowuje energię cieplną" : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" - "Jest wystarczajaco ciepły by promieniować ciepłem i światłem!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "It is a crude heat exchanger." - "To surowy wymiennik ciepła." Kompostownik - Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Szybka działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "A small cultivated patch of ground." - "Mały skrawek do uprawy ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." - "Te rośliny pobierają minerały z ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." - "Została pozbawiona płodności z powodu braku składników odżywczych." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na sam widok tego" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilkę." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "Meats can be dehydrated." - "Mięso może zostać odwodnione." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Dehydration is slow proces." - "Odwadnianie jest powolnym procesem." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "The proces has compled." - "Proces został zakonczony." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Garnek- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na sam widok tego" Ul- "A crude apiary." - "Surowa pasieka." Ul (jest miód)- "I can harvest honey from it." - "Mogę zebrać stąd miód." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." - "Zwykle nie je się tego na surowo." Upieczone mięso - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." - "Jest nieznacznie smaczniejszy po upieczeniu." Susz - "Salty yet satisfying." - "Słoność jest satysfakcjonująca." Mięso z potwora - "I don't think it's safe to eat this." - "Nie sądzę, że bezpiecznie to jeść." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It's still a little bit poisonous." - "Jest nadal trochę trujące." Potworny susz - Kąsek - "It's a small, raw piece of meat." - "Mały, surowy kawałek mięsa." Upieczony kąsek - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." - "Jest nieznacznie smaczniejszy po upieczeniu." Mały susz - "High sodium content." - "Wysoka zawartość sodu." Udko - "I should gobble it." - "Powinnam je spożyć." Usmażone udko - "Now it's even tastier." - "Teraz jest smaczniejsze." Ryba - "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz powinnam jeść przez cały dzień." Upieczona ryba - "Grilled to perfection." - "Perfekcyjnie grillowana." Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - "I've heard it's a delicacy." - "Słyszałam o tym jakie są delikatne." Pieczone żabie udka - "Tastes like chicken" - "Smakują jak kurczak." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Technicaly edible." - "Technicznie jadalne." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Technicaly edible." - "Technicznie jadalne." Trąba koalefanta - "A utilitarian proboscis." "Utylitarna trąba." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "A specimen of leather and fur." - "Okaz ze skóry i futra." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Unpalatable, but high in protein." - "Niesmaczna, jesdnak zawiera dużo protein." Liściaste mięso - "The plant product a meaty substance." - "Roślina wyprodukowała mięsną substancję." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "I feel better about eating this now." - "Czuję się lepiej jedząc to teraz." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." - "Jagody Ardisia crenada, tak sądzę." Ugotowane jagody - "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie sądzę, żeby ciepło je poprawiło." Jaskiniowy banan - "All of them are genetically identical." - "Wszystkie z nich są identyczne pod względem genetycznym." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Somewhat better." - "Nieco lepszy." Smoczy owoc - "What a weirid fruit." - "Co za dziwny owoc." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still weird." - "Nadal dziwny." Durian - "Och it smells." - "Och, śmierdzi." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz śmierdzi nawet gorzej!" Granat - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." - "Wygląda jak wnętrze mózgu kosmity." Kawałek granatu - "Haute Cuisine!" Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "High in fructose!" - "Bogata w fruktozę!" Popcorn - "High in fructose!" - "Bogaty w fruktozę!" Marchewka - "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." - "Daucus carota. Zjadliwa i przepyszna." Ugotowana marchewka - "Mushy." - "Gąbczasta." Dynia - "It as big as my head!" - "Jest tak wielka jak moja głowa!" Gorąca dynia - "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak zmienić to w ciasto..." Bakłażan - "It doesen't look an egg." - "Nie wygląda jak jajko." Duszony bakłażan - "It even less eggy." - "Nawet mniej jajowaty." Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - " Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." - "Garść nieokreślonych nasion." Upieczone nasiona - "I cooked all the life out of'em." - "Wygotowałem całe życie z nich." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - "A sweetened plant nectar." - "Osłodzony nektar roślinny." Skrzydła motyla - "Wings from a captured butterfly." - "Skrzydła pochodzące od złapanego motyla." Masło - "Lepidopterous lipids?" - "Motyla wydzielina?" Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - "It is heavy with bacteria." - "Pełne bakterii." Nauka Maszyna nauki - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - "Highly conductive!" - "Wysoce przewodzący!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Radiant electrical energy." - "Promieniująca energia elektryczna!" Proch strzelniczy - "Knowledge is power!" - "Wiedza to siła!" Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Szukająca Różdżka - "It is an magitechnical homing device." - "To jest magitechniczne urządzenie naprowadzajace." Walka Włócznia - "Ancient weapons technology." - "Antyczna technologicznie broń." Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resocures." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest najefektywniejsze wykorzystanie surowców." Bumerang - "It's a flat aerofoil." - "To płaski płat." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "I misjudged the timing of its return." - "Źle osądziłam czas jego powrotu." Dmuchawka - "It's a.. thing" - "To.. jest rzecz." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Improvised inflammatory device." - "Improwizowane urządzenie zapalne." Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów."(ogólny) Trawiasta zbroja - "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." - "Zaskakująco skuteczna, z dużą ilością warstw." Drewniana zbroja - "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - "Surowe płyty sklecone razem z kawałków bali." Marmurowa zbroja - "An interesting choice of materials." - "Ciekawy dobór materiałów." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "It buzzes when I shake it" - "Bzyczy gdy tym potrząsnę." Zębowa Pułapka - "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." - "To jest pokryte cienką warstwą płynów pokarmowych psów." Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "A potted plant." - "Roślina doniczkowa." Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "A storage chest." - "Skrzynka do przechowywania." : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "A navigatnionaly aid." - "Pomoc w nawigacji." Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." - "To może bezpiecznie przechować jeden okaz ptaka." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "He is contained." - "Jest zapełniona." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Shhhhh!" Chlew : Chlew - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." - "Świńskie kreatury mają prozaiczny smak architektury." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I wonder what they do in there." - "Ciekawe co one tam robią." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "That was quite rude." - "To było bardzo niegrzeczne." Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Hay bales." - "Bele siana." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "I don't trust that wall." - "Nie ufam tej ścianie." Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Deployable pickets." - "Przenośne paliki." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That offers some protection." - "To oferuje trochę ochrony." Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." - "Nie jestem pewna jak mogę nieść ich tak dużo." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "That is quite secure." - "Całkiem niezła ochrona." 'Królikarnia' Królikarnia- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." - "Niestety, to jest tylko pomalowane by wyglądało jak marchewka." 'Podłogi' Darń drogi- ""Hastily cobbled stones." - "Pospiesznie brukowana." Drewniana podłoga- "These are floorboards." - "To są panele." Dywan- "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." Szachownicowa podłoga- "These are pretty snazzy." - "Jest dość odlotowa." Reszta darni- "A chunk of ground." - "Kawałek ziemi." Materiały Lina - "A short length of strong hemp rope." - "Krótki skrawek silnej konopianej liny." Deski - "Roughly hewn wood boards." - "Grubo krojone deski." Kamienne bloki - "Some smoothed rock slabs." - "Trochę wygładzonych kamieni." Papirus - "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." - "Cienkie arkusze celulozy i ligniny." Fioletowy klejnot - "It gives off a strange aura" - "Wytwarza dziwną aurę." Koszmarne paliwo - "Ectoplasmic residue" - "Pozostałości ektoplazmy." Magia Mięsna kukła - "How very pagan." - "Jakież to pogańskie." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - "I think the hat collects energy from the air." - "Myślę, że kapelusz czerpie energię z powietrza." Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - "Perhaps I have gone too far." - "Chyba posunęłam się za daleko." Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." - "Puste stroiki z harmonijnym rezonansem." Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - "Curiously luminescent." - "Ciekawie się świeci." Zbroja nocy - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." - "Osłona, która przenosi ataki do innego wymiaru." Miecz nocy - "Transdimensional weaponry." - "Międzywymiarowa broń." Człowiek orkiestra - "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor" - "Imponujący postep od tradycyjnej piszczałki i bębenków." Nietoperza pałka - "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." - "Interesujące. Ta broń wydaje się być żywa." Pas głodu - "A disgusting and magical garment." - "Odbrzydliwa i magiczna część garderoby." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "A relict from another time" - "Relikt z innej epoki." Chłodny amulet - "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches" - "Kryształ wydaje się wysysać energię z wszystkiego co dotknie." Koszmarny amulet - "I can almost sense it beckoning to something" - "Mogę prawie wyczuć jak kiwa się do czegoś." Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire" - "Nie mam zamiaru by świat stanął w płomieniach." Lodowe berło - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Teleportacyjne berło - "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." - "Kryształ wydaje się skupiać na koszmarnym paliwie." Ognisko teleportacji - "It looks to be ready." - "Wygląda na gotowy." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "I don't think it's powered yet." - "Nie sądzę, że już jest gotowy." Słupek ogniska teleportacji (bez kryształu)- "These hold gems." - "One trzymają kryształy." Słupek ogniska teleportacji (z kryształem)- "What a strange effect." -"Co za dziwny efekt." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "A simple implement for domestic tasks." - "Proste narzędzie do prac domowych." Wianek - "How celebratory." - "Jak świątecznie." Królicze nauszniki - "At least my ears won't get cold." - "Przynajmniej nie będzie mi zimno w uszy." Słomiany kapelusz - "This will offer some protection from the sun." - "To zaoferuje trochę ochrony przed słońcem." Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - "This hat is hidious." - "Ten kapelusz jest wstrętny." Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno zapewnić mi ochronę." Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Camouflage." - "Kamuflaż." Czapka zimowa - "I knit it myself." - "Wydziergałam go sobie." Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - "How bourgeois." - "Cóż za burżuazja." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Letnia kamizelka - Kwiatowa koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - "Durable outerwear" - "Trwała odież." Puchowa kamizelka - "Winter survival gear." - "Zestaw przetrwania zimy." Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." - "Ten amulet świeci w połowie długości fali 530 nanometrów." Amulet konstruowania - "I don't know what is it." - "Nie wiem co to jest." Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "The gem fades with each use. " - "Kryształ ubywa po każdym użyciu." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Handy over small distances." - "Poręczne na małych dystansach." Gwiezdne berło - "Luckily the star is a manageable size." - "Na szczęscie gwiazda ma rozsądny rozmiar." Gwiazda - "Perhaps a larger staff would summon a larger star." - "Byś może większe berło mogłoby przywołać większą gwiazdę." Berło dekonstrukcji - "It appears to rewind time on a object." - "Wydaje się, że cofa czas na danym obiekcie." Siekierokilof - "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." - "Bardzo funkcjonalny, działa zarówno jako siekiera jako i kilof." Tulecytowa korona - "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Tulecytowa maczuga - "I could hit things with this." - "Mogłabym ranić rzeczy z tym." Tulecytowa zbroja - "A hardy Thulecite armour." - "Twarda tulecytowa zbroja." Tulecytowy strażnik - "I'll need to place this." - "Muszę to umieścić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "The magic of two beast has been concentrated by the thulecite." - "Magia dwóch besti skupiona za pomocą tulecytu." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "There doesn't seem to be an ectoplasmic vapor around here." - "Zdaje mi się, ze tu nie ma żadnych oparów ektoplazmy." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy wydaje się być najniższy." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." - "Jest tu bardzo mało oparów pozostałości ektoplazmy." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy wydaje się być wysoki." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy jest wysoki ale wydaje się być opadać." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - : Tulecyt- "These seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." - "Wydaje się być interesującą odmianą zoisytu będącą pozostałościami ektoplazmy." Tulecytowe fragmenty- "I could combine these to create a larger piece." - "Powinnam je połączyć by stworzyc większy kawałek." Tulecytowy mur- A very secure wall." - "Bardzo bezpieczny mur." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku)- "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." - "Moje kieszenie muszą być większe w środku." 'Książki ' Książka "Na mackach"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Pożoga"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Opowieści na dobranoc"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Ptaki świata"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" 'Jaskinia' 'Zapadlisko' Zapadlisko- "The placement of that rock looks intentional." - "Umiejscowienie tej skały wygląda na celowe." Zapadlisko (odkopane)- "The subterranean world awaits." - "Podziemny świat czeka." Lina- "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." - "Może powinnam wrócić do góry na świeże powietrze." 'Grzybowe drzewa' Grzybowe drzewo- "A tree with a fungal parasite." - "Drzewo z grzybowym pasożytem." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo- "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." - "Czerwona odmiana Myceny luxaeterny." Zielone grzybowe drzewo- "My world! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." - "Mój świecie! Duża Mycena silvaelucens." 'Paproć' Paproć- "I lovely ornamental plant." - "Kocham rośliny ozdobne." Listowie- "These may have some nutritional value." - "Mogą mieć pewne wartości odżywcze." 'Bananowiec jaskiniowy' Bananowiec jaskiniowy- "the seeds must have fallen down a sinokle." - "Nasiona musiały upaść tu przez zapadlisko." 'Świecący kwiat' Świecący kwiat- "You could read by that light." - "Można czytać przy tym świetle." Świecąca bulwa- "Is this animal or vegetable?" - "To jest zwierzę czy warzywo?" 'Stalagmity' Stalagmit- "A strange rock formation." - "Dziwna formacja skały." Stalagmit (spiczasty)- "Another stalagmite." -"Inny stalagmit." 'Spilagmit' Spilagmit- "This is the source of the spider infestation." - "To jest źródło pajęczej inwazji." 'Kopiec Slurtle' Kopiec Slurtle- "A gastropod pod." - "Kopiec brzuchonogich." 'Ruiny' 'Porost jaskiniowy' Porost jaskiniowy- "A symbiot! A fungus and a phycobiontic bacteria." - "Symbionit! Grzyb i psycho bioniczna bakteria." Porost- "This won't last long." - "Nie potrwa długo." 'Antyczna maszyna pseudonauki' Antyczna maszyna pseudonauki- "A monument to some long dead gods." - "Pomnik dla niektórych, już długo nie żyjących bogów." 'Antyczne pomniki' Antyczny pomnik- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." - "Zdaje się być mistycznie dopasowany do świata." Antyczny pomnik głowy- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." - "Zdaje się być mistycznie dopasowany do świata." 'Koszmarne światło' Koszmarne światło- "The ancients seem to used nightmare fuel to power everything." - "Starożytni chyba używali koszmarnego paliwa do zasilania wszystkiego." 'Relikty' Relikty- "A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the the revenges of time." - "Relikt antycznej cywilizacji już od dawna wymarłej w zemście czasu." 'Zdobiona skrzynia' Zdobiona skrzynia- "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." - "Artefakt, który może zawierać inne artefakty." 'Natura - Rośliny' 'Świerk' Świerk- "A generically coniferous tree." - "Ogólnie iglaste drzewo." Świerk (ścięte)- "It has been harvested." - "Zostało już ścięte." Świerk (pali się)- "The tree is burning." - "Płonące drzewo." Świerk (spalone)- "A carbonized tree." - "Zwęglone drzewo." Kłody drewna- "An axial section of tree trunk." - "Osiowy trzon drzewa." Węgiel drzewny- "It's mostly carbon and ash." - "Jest to głownie węgiel i popiół." Szyszka- "Confer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." - "Nasiona drzewa iglastego zamknięte w dojrzałym skrzypie." 'Kolczaste drzewo' Kolczaste drzewo- "A mangal rhizophora." - "Mangrowiec czerwony." Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte)- "It has been felled." - "Zostało ścięte." Kolczaste drzewo (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Kolczaste drzewo (spalone)- "A carbonized mangrove." - "Zwęglony mangrowiec." 'Sadzonka' Sadzonka- "It's a small tree."-"To jest małe drzewo." Sadzonka (zebrana)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." - "Dziwne. Czuję się jakbym ją zabiła." Sadzonka (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka (w ekwipunku)- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by urosnąć." Patyki- "Some small twigs." - "Trochę małych patyków." 'Trawa' Trawa- "A cluster graminoid stalks." - "Łodygi Cluster Graminoid." Trawa (zebrana)- "I think it will grow back." - "Myślę, że wkrótce odrośnie." Trawa (wymaga nawozu)- "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." Trawa (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka trawy- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." Ścięta trawa- "Some grass cuttings." - "Trochę ściętej trawy." 'Krzak jagodowy' Krzak jagodowy- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." - "To krzak Ardisi drzewiatej." Krzak jagodowy (zebrany)- "The berries are growing back, slowly."- "Jagody rosną powoli." Krzak jagodowy (wymaga nawozu)- "It will require an intervention." - "Potrzebuje interwencji." Krzak jagodowy (w ekwipunku)- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." 'Trzcina' Trzcina- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." - "Grupa sitowatych graminoidów." Trzcina (zebrana)- "I belive they shall grow back." - "Wierzę, ze powinna odrosnąć." Trzcina (pali się)-."Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Cięta trzcina- "Some rush cuttings."- "Trochę ściętego sitowia." 'Rośliny' Roślina na działce- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." - "To jest.. roślina. Jakiegoś rodzaju. Roślina na działce (rośnie)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." - "Nie jest jeszcze gotowa do zebranie." Roślina na działce (gotowa do zebrania)- "It looks mature, now." - "Teraz wygląda na dojrzałą." Bagienna roślina- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." - "Rosnące na bagnach kłącze." Kolczasty krzak- "A cluster of brambles." - "Wiązka cierni." Kwiaty - "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." - "To dziki kwiat. Nie znam jego gatunku." Płatek- "I've made some potpourri." - "Zrobiłam trochę potpourri." Złe kwiaty- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." - "Niezbyt często widzi się kwiat, który ma tak silną aurę." Mroczne płatki- ""Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." - "Ciekawe, te płatki wydają się mieć własny umysł." 'Grzyby' Czerwony grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "Red usually indicates poison." - "Czerwony zazwyczaj ooznacza truciznę." Czerwony grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Zielony grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Zielony grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "I believe this one is just food" - "Wierzę, że to po prostu jedzenie." Zielony grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Zielony grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Niebieski grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "This seems to have medicinal properties." - "Wydaje się, że ma zastosowanie w medycynie." Niebieski grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." 'Natura - Obiekty' 'Gniazdo pszczół' Gniazdo pszczół- "The natural home of the bee." - "To jest naturalny dom poszczół." Plaster miodu- "Beeswax used for storing honey." - "Pszczeli wosk stosowany do pzrechowywania miodu." 'Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły ' Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły- "I had better keep my distance." - "Powinnam zachować dystans." 'Skała' Skała- "A large sedimentary rock." - "Duże skały osadowe." Kamień- "A handful of assorted rocks." - "Kilka różnorodnych kamieni." Krzemień- "A hard nodule of quartz." - "Twrada bryłka z kawrcu." Samorodek złota- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." - "Mała bryłka złota. Liczba atomowa 79." Saletra- "Also known as salpeter." - "Znana również jako salpetera." 'Grób' Nagrobek (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Głosi: "Mleko, Jajka, Bekon." Nagrobek (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4)- "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grób- "A burial mound." - "Kurhan." Grób (wykopany)- "A desicrated burial mound." - "Zbezczeszczony nagrobek." 'Ślady Koalefanta' Podejrzany stos ziemi- "Unhygienic!" - "Niehigieniczne!" Ślad zwierzęcia- "Animal sign, leading the way." - "Zwierzęcy znak, wskaże mi drogę." Ślad zwierzęcia (zgubione podczas tropienia)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." - "Trop nie jest już do odróżnienia." Ślad zwierzęcia (znalezione)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." - "Pojawienie się tego tropu wskazuje na niedawną aktywność." 'Drewniana Rzecz' Drewniana Rzecz- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." - "Ten kamień runiczny ma unikatowe, geometryczne wzory." Drewniana Rzecz (niedokończona)- "The device is in partial state of completion." - "Urządzenie jest częściowo dokończone." Drewniana Rzecz (gotowa do użycia)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." - "To urządzenie moze być użyte do podróży między światami." Pierścieniowata Rzecz- "A torus of alloys and wiring." - "Torus stopów i kabli." Korbowata Rzecz- "It applies basic mechanical principles" - "Dotyczy podstawowych zasad mechanicznych." Pudełkowata Rzecz- "An electrical charge regulator." - "Regulator ładunków elektrycznych." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic!" - "Ani w pełni ekologiczne ani nieorganiczne!" 'Tunel robaka' Tunel robaka (zamknięty)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." - "To jest śpiąca Megadrilacea Oradous." Tunel robaka (otwarty)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." - "Dośrodkowe pierścienie zębów do szybkiego połykania." Tunel robaka (po przejściu)- "A detailed lesson in biology." - "Szczegółowa lekcja biologi." 'Staw' Staw- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." - "Mały, ale głęboki staw z świeżą wodą." Nora królika "It looks like a small animal's burrow." - "Wygląda na małą, zwięrzęcą norę." 'Gniazdo pająków ' Gniazdo pająków- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." - "Fascynujące. Te pająki mają wspólne gniazdo." Jajo pająka- "A highly portable spider egg sack." - "Nader przenośna sakwa z pajęczymi jajami." 'Obóz Walrusa' Obóz Walrusa (zimą)- "Some kind of temporary habitation." - "Rodzaj mieszkania tymczasowego." Obóz Walrusa (latem)- "It has been deserted for now" - "Jest teraz opuszczony." 'Kopiec Psów Gończych' Kopiec Psów Gończych- "Those bones are foreboding" - "Te kości przywołują złe wspomnienia." Kości- "Creepy." - "Odrażające." 'Głowy na palu' Głowa świni- "It's a head on stick." - "To jest głowa na palu." Głowa merma- "I'm uncertain whether it is rotting or fermenting." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest zgniłe czy zfermentowane." 'Zrujnowany dom' Zrujnowany dom- "Obviously dilapidated." - "Niewątpliwie zniszczony." 'Bazalt' Bazalt- "Material of great density!" - "Materiał o wielkiej gęstości!" 'Szkielet' Szkielet- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." - "Wyjątkowo dobrze zachowany szkielet człowieka." 'Filar, drzewa z marmuru i statuy' Marmurowe drzewo- "Amazing. A tree made entirely of marble." - "Niesamowite. Drzewo zrobione w całości z marmuru." Statua Harfy- "A simple statue." - "Prosta statua." Marmurowy filar- "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." - "Pokazuje kunszt Rzymskich artystów. Niesamowite." Marmur- "A statuesque rock." - "Posągowa skała." Statua Maxwella- "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here." - "To jest oblicze człowieka, który mnie tu uwięził." 'Obelisk' Obelisk- "Fascinating. I'Il have to study this marking later." - "Fascynujące. Muszę się nauczyć tego oznakowania później." Obelisk (schowany)- "It appears to be a tiny pyramid." - "Wydaje się być małą piramidą." 'Stworzenia- Potwory' 'Psy Gończe ' Szczekają-"Something is approaching." - "Coś się zbliża." Pies Gończy- "That hound is not domesticated." - "Ten pies nie jest oswojony." Czerwony Pies Gończy- "That hound is more dangerous that the others." - "Ten pies jest bardziej niebezpieczny od reszty." Niebieski pies gończy- "What a strange, cold beast." - "Co za dziwne, zimne stworzenie" Psi ząb- "Made of calcum and brimstone." - "Zrobiony z wapnia i siarki." 'Pająki' Pająki- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." - "Duży mięsożerca gatunku pajęczaków." Pająki (śpi)- "They appear to be nocturnal." - "Wiodą nocny tryb życia." Pająki (martwy)- "He gave his life for his queen." - "Oddał swoje życie dla królowej." Pająk wojownik - "It appears to be of the warrior caste." - "Wydaje się, ze należy do kasty wojowników." Pająk wojownik (śpi)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." - "Zasłużył na odpoczynek. Nie mam wątpliwości." Pająk wojownik (martwy)- "He gave his life for his queen." - "Oddał swoje życie dla królowej." Pająk jaskiniowy- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." - "Pajęczak z dużym pancerzem." Pająk jaskiniowy (śpi)- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." - "Pajęczak z dużym pancerzem." Pająk jaskiniowy (martwy)- Pająk spluwacz- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." - "Pajęczak, który pluje swoimi pociskami." Pająk spluwacz (śpi)- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." - "Pajęczak, który pluje swoimi pociskami." Pająk spluwacz (martwy)- Wiszący Mieszkaniec Głębi- "Ah this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." - "Ah, ten gatunek pajęczaków przystosował się do życia na suficie jaskiń." Wiszący Mieszkaniec Głębi (śpi)- "Ah this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." - "Ah, ten gatunek pajęczaków przystosował się do życia na suficie jaskiń." Wiszący Mieszkaniec Głębi (martwy)- "Ah this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." - "Ah, ten gatunek pajęczaków przystosował się do życia na suficie jaskiń." Jedwab - "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." - "Włókna białkowe wyciskane z pajęczaków." Gruczoł pająka- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." - "Ten gruczoł wydziela lekko trujący jad." 'Krampus' Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." - "To jest mitologiczny potwór na wakacjach." Torba Krampusa- "It seems bigger inside than out." - "Zdaje się większe w środku niż z zewnątrz." 'Macki ' Macki- "That looks dangerous." - "Wygląda niebezpiecznie." Kolec macki - "It's pointy and slimy." - "Jest ostry i śliski." Skóra macki- "Hmmm, reproductive organs." - "Hmmm, narządy rozrodcze." 'Świniołak' Świniołak- "It's a lycanthropic pig." - "Świnia likantrop." 'Duch' Duch- "It must be fake. I don't belive it." - "Musi być fałszywy. Nie wierzę w to." 'Figury szachowe' Mechaniczny skoczek- "An automatic equine" - "Końsko zautomatyzowany" Mechaniczny goniec- "A clockwork clergyman." - "Mechaniczny ksiądz." Mechaniczna wieża- "A clockwork castle." - "Mechaniczna wieża." 'Zepsuci mechaniczni' Zepsuci mechaniczni- "Clockwork junk." - "Mechaniczne odpadki." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża- "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." - "Wyglada jakby miała się rozpaść w każdym momencie." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec- "Such exhilaratingly complex technology." - "Tak radośnie skomplikowana technologia." Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek- "It's nightmare fueled surrounding seem to have corrupted its programing." - "Koszmar będący w okolicy, napędzający go wydaje się szkodliwy dla jego oprogramowania." 'Merm' Merm- "A piscean biped!" - "Dwunożna ryba!" 'Świnia strażnik' Świnia strażnik- "One of the warrior castle." - "Przedstawiciel kasty wojowników." 'MacTusk' MacTusk- "Odobenus rosmarus Gaelic variety." - ""Odebenus rosmarus odmiana Gaelic" WeeTusk- "The juvenile is not as aggressive." - "Nieletnie nie są agresywne." Tam O' Shanter- "Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" - "Czy pamiętałam żeby zaznajomić się z Auld?" 'Komary' Komar- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." - "Spagniona samica Haemagogus Devorator." Komar (podniesiony)- "It is securely stored" - "Jest ebzpiecznie przechowywany." 'Bazytoperz' Bazytoperz - "A flying mammal." - "Latający ssak." 'Slurtle i Snurtle' Snurtle - "A rare variant of gastropod." - "Rzadki okaz brzuchonogich." Slurtle - "A mineral-devouring gastropod." - "Pożerający minerały brzuchonóg." Szlam Slurtl'a - "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." - "Ich wydzielina z jakiegoś powodu jest wybuchowa." Połamane muszle - "Pieces of the broken." - "Połamane kawałki." Ślimaczy hełm- "It provides protection." - "Zapewnia ochronę." Ślimacza zbroja- "It is quite capacious." - "Jest dość pojemna." 'Wabiąca Roślina' Wabiąca roślina- "An invasive plant species." - "Inwazyjny gatunek roślin." Mięsista bulwa- "Now I can move this plant as I wish." - "Teraz mogę przesuwać tą roślinę jak sobie życzę." Obserwująca roślina- "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." - "Wierzę ,że są kontrolowanę przez większą roślinę." 'Ślizgacz' Ślizgacz- "A classic example of symbiosis."" - "Klasyczny przykład symbiozy." Skóra ślizgacza- "This must be useful for something." - "Musi być do czegoś przydatna." 'Stworzenia - Stworzenia neutralne' 'Bawół' Bawół- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." - "Wygląda jak Bos Taurus." Bawół (śpiący)- "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Bawół (ogolony)- "It looks cold." - "Wygląda, jakby było mu chłodno." Bawola Sierść- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." - "Długie włosy od bawołów." Bawoli Róg- "It sounds like beefalo field in there." - "To brzmi jak bawół stojący tutaj." Mały bawół- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - "Ma głupkowatą twarz! (ahem!)" 'Pszczoły' Pszczoła- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" - "Apis mellifera. Całkiem wielka!" Pszczoła (podniesiona)- "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Zabójcza pszczoła- "It is especially venomous." - "Wyjątkowo jadowita." Zabójcza pszczoła (podniesiona)- "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Żądło- "It tapers to a sharp point." - "Zwęża się w ostry koniec." 'Świnie' Świnia- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." - "Półinteligentna świnia chodząca na dwóch nogach." Świnia (podążąjąca)- "He seems to have bonded with me." - "Chyba się ze mną związała." Świnia (martwa)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." - "To nic takiego, tam skąd przyszła jest więcej takich jak ta." Skóra świni- "It still has the tail on it." - "Ciągle ma swój ogonek." 'Żaba' Żaba- "A amphibian tetrapod." - "Płazowaty czworonóg." Żaba (śpiąca)- "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." - "Uważana za przysmak w niektórych krajach." 'Koalefant' Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - "Koalefanta Proboscidea." 'Stworzenia - Stworzenia pasywne' 'Motyl' Motyl- "A colourful lepidopteran." - "Kolorowy motyl." Motyl (podniesiony)- "It is captured." - "Złapany." 'Ptaki' Kruk- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." - "Corvus brachyrhynchos." Kruk (podniesiony)- "He is mine now." - "Teraz jest mój." Czarne piórko- "A crow feather." - "Pióro kruka." Czerwony ptak- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) - "Czy to zwiastuje wiosnę?" (Niezmiennie) Czerwony ptak (podniesiony)- "He likes my pocket." - "On lubi moją kieszeń." Czerwone Piórko- "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." 'Chester' Kościane Oko- "Oculus Mysterium." - "Oculus Mysterium." Kościane Oko (Chester martwy, oko zamknięte)- "The oculus is inactive." - "Oko jest nieaktywne." Popiół z Kościanego Oka- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported." - "Kościane oko zostało wchonięte przez ogień gdy się teleportowałam." Chester- "A motile storage chest." - "Ruchoma skrzynia." 'Królik' Królik- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." - "To jakiś gatunek zająca. Z rogami." Królik (podniesiony)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." - "Słodziutki, głupkowaty, rogaty zając." 'Świetliki' Świetliki- "They disperse when I approach." - "Rozpraszają się, gdy się zbliżam." Świetliki (podniesione)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." - "Ich bioluminescencyjne właściwości mogą się okazać przydatne. 'Mandragora' Mandragora- "Mandragora officinarum." - "Mandragora officinarium." Mandragora (podążająca)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." - "Mandragora officinarium. Ale z twarzą." Mandragora (martwa)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." - "Mandragora officinarium. Martwa." Mandragora (upieczona)- "Poor little guy.' - "Biedny mały koleżka." 'Stworzenia - Rodzina wysokich ptaków' 'Wysoki Ptak' Wysoki Ptak- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." - "Magnus Avis, w pełni wyposażony." Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (puste)- "The nest is empty." - "Gniazdo jest puste." Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (z jajkiem)- "That is quite in egg!" - "Coś jest w jajku!" 'Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka' Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka- "It requires incubation." - "Wymaga inkubacji." Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka (ugotowane)- "Full of cholesterol." - "Pełne cholesterolu." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka- "Development appears to be progressing." - "Rozwój będzie postępować." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (martwe, jajko zjadane)- "Al dente." - "Al dente." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zbyt gorąco)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." - "Wystawienie na wysokie temperatury może poskutkować śmiercią." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zbyt zimno)- "You will catch your death of cold." - "Umrzesz z wyziębienia." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zostało dużo czasu)- "A watched pot never boils." - "Pilnowane jajko nigdy się nie zagotuje." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zostało mało czasu)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - "Wkrótce zerwiemy owoce naszej pracy." 'Mały Ptak' Mały Ptak - "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." - "Mocno zdrobniały przedstawiciel gatunku." Mały Ptak (głodny)- "It require sustenance." - "Wymaga wyżywienia." Mały Ptak (umierający z głodu)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." - "Bez wyżywienia niewątpliwie polegnie." 'Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak' Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak - "An adolescent avian." - "Młodociany osobnik." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głodny)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." - "Proszę, ogranicz swój głos do minimum." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (umierający z głodu, atakujący)- "A very naughty bird." - "Naprawdę niegrzeczny ptak." 'Stworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy' Drzewiec- "I... don't even know." - "Ja...nie mam zielonego pojęcia." Żywa kłoda- "This log is special." - "To jest wyjątkowa kłoda." Pajęcza Królowa- "That must be the center of the hive mind." - To musi być centrum umysłu roju." Pajęczy kapelusz- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." - " Z tym powinnam móc przejąc psioniczną kontrolę nad pająkami. Jeleniocyklop- "Laurasiatheria!" - "Laurasiatheria!" Oko Jeleniocyklopa- "I feel a vague sense of accomplished." - "Czuję niewyraźne poczucie zwycięstwa." Monstrualna macka- "I wonder how they breed?" - "Zastanawiam się jak one się rozmnażają?" Mała macka- "Little slippery arms." - "Małe śliskie macki." Antyczny strażnik - "Get away, you beast!" - "Idź precz bestio!" Duża zdobiona skrzynia- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" 'Stworzenia - Inne' Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." - "Cóż za niegrzeczny gentelman." Król Świń- "He appears to be the leader of the village." - "On wydaje się być wodzem wioski." Wes (uwięziony)- "Maxwell's statue are trapped him." - "Więzi go Statua Maxwella." Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." - "Awww, ma małą, słodką kokardę." 'Jedzenie - Garnek' Ciasto pudrowe- "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." - "Ukoronowanie osiągnieć kompleksu rolniczo-przemysłowego." 'Pozostałe przedmioty' Broda- "This is human facial hair." - "Ludzkie szczecinowate owłosienie." Kupa- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - "Ilość zwierzęcych odchodów. Jak pachnąco." Schemat- "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Przekładnia- "Various wheels and cogs." - "Różne kółka i trybiki maszynowe." Popiół- "All that's left fire has done its job." - "Pozostaje po tym jak pożar wykonał już swoją pracę." Czerwony Kryształ - "It is warm." - "Jest ciepły." Niebieski kryształ - "It is cold." - "Jest zimny." Żółty kryształ- "Perhaps it is similar Citrine." - "Byś może jest podobny do Cytrynu." Pomarańczowy kryształ- "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." - "Wygląda jak kryształ Spessartynu." Zielony kryształ- "Chromium impurities have coloured this gem green." - "Ten klejnot ma zieloną barwę zanieczyszczoną chromem." Guano- "More metabolic byproduct." - "Bardziej metaboliczny produkt uboczny." Stopione kulki- "They are all melted together." - "Wszystkie są stopione razem." Fałszywy Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania podróbka." Węzeł gordyjski- "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Węzeł jest zawiązany. Na zawsze." Gnom- "It must be some kind of religious artefact." - "To musi być rodzaj jakiegoś artefaktu religijnego." Mały statek kosmiczny- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Niestety, jest za mały dla mnie bym mogła w nim uciec." Urwane kable- "Their electricity carrying days are over." - "Ich dni transportu energii elektrycznej już minęły." Kij i kulka- "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na gry i zabawy!" Korek- "Great. All of my tub stopping needs are met." - "Świetnie. Wszystkie moje potrzeby zatrzymania wody w wannie zostały spełnione." Guziki- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - "Jestem osobą bardziej preferującą zamki błyskawiczne." Szczęka- "I hope I get out of here before i need these." - "Mam nadzieję, że ucieknę stąd zanim będę jej potrzebować." Leżący robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." Wysuszona macka- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - "Nie jestem pewna co powinnam zrobić z wysuszoną macką." 'Stany' Ogólne- "I don't know what that is." - "Nie wiem co to jest." Marznie- "The ambient temprature is low." - "Temperatura otoczenia jest niska." Trzęsienie ziemi- "That doesen't sound good." - "To nie brzmi dobrze." Struktura zniszczona (można naprawić)- "I believe I can repair this." - "Wierzę, że mogę to naprawić." Okrzyk bitewny- "Combat!" - "Walka!" Okrzyk bitewny (w ataku)- "Combat!" - "Walka!" Okrzyk bitewny (do świni)- "Combat!" - "Walka! Okrzyk bitewny (do pająka)- "Combat!" - "Walka! Okrzyk bitewny (do pająka wojownika)- "Combat!" - "Walka! Opuszcza pojedynek- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Opuszcza pojedynek (do świni)- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Opuszcza pojedynek (do pająka)- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Opuszcza pojedynek (do pająka wojownika)- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Koniec walki- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Pochodnia (wypalona)- "I need another torch." - "Potrzebuję innej pochodni." Zmierzch- "Night will be here soon." - "Noc wkrótce nadejdzie." Wchodząc w światło- "It is bright enough to see." - "Jest dość jasno, by widzieć." Wchodząc w ciemność- "I am in the dark." - "Jestem w ciemności." Robiąc coś w ciemności- "I can't see in the dark." - "Nie umiem widzieć w ciemności" Zawiedziono w zrobieniu czegoś- "I can't do that." - "Nie mogę tego zrobić." Zawiedziono w wytworzeniu czegoś- "I can't make that now." - "Nie mogę tego teraz wytworzyć." Grue- "Did you hear that?" - "Słyszałeś to?" Grue (zranienie)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" - "AUĆ! Coś mine ugryzło!" Dziobnięta- "Settle down this instant." - "Natychmiast przestań." Pełny ekwipunek- "I can't carry anything more." - "Nie mogę unieść nic więcej." Jedząc- "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Jedząc (świeże jedzenie)- "That was partially decomposed." - "To było odrobinkę podstarzałe." Jedząc (nadpsute)- "That was not at optimal freshness." - "To nie jest optymalna świeżość." Jedząc (okropne jedzenie)- "That was not edible." - "To nie było zjadliwe." Głód- "Librarians needs food." - "Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia